


Rockabye

by PsycheCarr



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsycheCarr/pseuds/PsycheCarr
Summary: “不要再抽烟了。”Diana感受到左手的摇动。她在旁边的垃圾桶上按灭烟头，丢进桶里。回头笑了两声：“可不是嘛，这儿有个小孩呢。”





	Rockabye

**Author's Note:**

> -感谢 @Estrellann 的点梗：Diana带小朋友Steve，然后Steve突然长大。
> 
> -ooc慎入

“不要再抽烟了。”

 

Diana感受到左手的摇动。她在旁边的垃圾桶上按灭烟头，丢进桶里。回头笑了两声：“可不是嘛，这儿有个小孩呢。”

 

小孩的脸烧起来，拿另一只手去捂：“我还是大人，我只是看上去小。”

 

“那就是小孩。”Diana伸手去勾他鼻子，“你要听话。妈妈爱你，Steve小蜜罐。”

 

于是Steve气得甩手。不过当女战神下定决心要抓住什么时，她绝对不会放跑的。

 

他们并排走在哥谭的街道上。深冬已至，但没有雪，寒风如刀般割着脸，周围人都闷着头赶路。Steve被裹得几乎要闷死过去，他呼吸不大顺畅，但很温暖。他把围巾上的毛线球抛来抛去，心不在焉地朝前迈步，直到大衣后的帽子被人揪住。

 

“到了。”Diana探下来朝他笑。她那么多年一点都没变，仍是当初天使般的容颜。天使不惧寒冷，把头发束起，又穿了开领的毛线衫，露出脖子。这样的高雅与精致不应当出现在人世间，该被供于哪所大教堂里，或是画为油画、塑成雕像，摆在国家博物馆。

 

他看得呆过去，脸被捏了一下。

 

“别捏我！”小Steve Trevor的暴脾气啊。

 

“抱歉，只是你这样太可爱了。”Diana去抓他的手，“我们进去吧。”

 

Steve立刻原谅了她，不过他原本就没有很生气啦。

 

 

Diana找来大名鼎鼎的Bruce Wayne，请他想个办法把Steve变大。这很好笑，但她愿意试一试。

 

“既然你已经有自知之明了，那我也用不着多说什么。”面前的男人翻了个白眼，摊手摇头，“就人类目前的科技，做不到。我帮你联系超人，他的氪星技术说不定能行。明天我也要去一趟大都会，不妨同去。你在这儿住一宿吧。”

 

他连珠炮说完了所有安排。清晰理智，没人找得出反驳理由。于是Diana答应下来，拎Steve去房间入住。

 

这事像是上天注定。上周有歹徒失心疯去炸福利院，被神奇女侠丢进莱茵河。炸弹解除之际所有孩子跑出来尖叫欢呼，孩子们爱透了这个女英雄。他们把糖果往她手里塞，抱着盾不肯撒手。这时有男孩从人堆里挤过来，拉着她腰间不起眼的绳子。

 

“别拉，烫。”Diana弯腰去掰男孩的手。

 

“Diana。”男孩不松，抬头望着女侠，嘴里念起她的名字。

 

她的瞳孔散开来，她知道这是谁了，毫无疑问。她一开始竟没有发觉，真是失败至极。那孩子有一模一样的海蓝色眼睛和柔软的金黄色发丝。这就是他，一点不错。这是最好的奇迹，天神的馈赠。有眼泪争先恐后地涌出来，其他孩子给她递手帕。

 

“你怎么哭了，大英雄。”旁边女孩奶声奶气地问。

 

“因为爱。”她用力挤眼睛，结束这场不受控制的哭泣，“我爱你们。”

 

Diana伸手把好几个孩子搂起来，他们尖叫起来，将这一刻昭告他人。除了一个不做声的，只是拿手臂环回去。彼此心知肚明，互相拥抱。他们默默交换了一个世纪，交换了这个世纪里他们吹的风，采的花，眼底的星光，和住过的人家。万千个孤独的日子淌过，到达了终点。

 

“我找到你了。”她轻声念叨。

 

“明明是我找到你的。”男孩不乐意，“放下来吧，一下抱这么多人，也不嫌挤。”

 

 

她凌晨醒过来，昨晚忘了拉窗帘，月色漫了满床。身边的小Steve不翼而飞，床边的摇椅上坐了个影子，看身高是成人模样。她惊跳起来，武器皆在门口，现在去取还来得及。

 

“谁！”她叫起来，声音有点发颤。她急得几乎已乱了阵脚，Steve不见了，这是最要紧的。她承受不了第二次了，绝对不可以。

 

“Diana？”影子站起来，被月光从头浇到脚。于是她才看清这是谁。成人身高的Steve Trevor，他绕过床来吻她。于是她也走上前去，回应这个吻。

 

她从爱人的怀里抬起头，窗外是圣诞前的雪，纷纷扬扬撒向大地。窗内是Steve和Diana，额头相抵，跳跃的幸福堵塞了身体每一个毛孔。所有痛苦的过往都到此为止了，不会再有了。他们最终还是在一起了，这是命中注定的。

 

他们一直亲回床上。“Rockabye，my baby。”Diana撒了手，拉上被子。又被Steve一把扯下来，他心急地凑上去吮她的嘴唇。

 

“说过多少遍，我不是小孩了。”


End file.
